I thought that Ship had sailed
by Imy94
Summary: Future Fic. LITERATI NEW CHAPTER! 11 year old Doula visits Rory in her office at the New York Times. It seems as though Rory still hasn't found a suitable bachelor! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a random story that came to me while lying in bed trying to get to sleep. It's set like 11 years after season 7. Please read and review! Oh and I'm sorry if Doula sounds too grown-up, I just figured that she is Jess' sister so she's gotta be kinda smart and she's met Rory for the first time so she is gonna be fairly formal.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned GG then it wouldn't be ending!! **

"Excuse me, are you Rory Gilmore?" And 11 year old Doula asks.

"Yes how may I help you?" Rory says standing up from her desk in her office.

"My name is Doula, I'm eleven years old and I need to talk to you."

"Ok, please have a seat" Rory says gesturing to the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Thank you." Doula replied sitting down.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"It concerns my brother, Jess Mariano."

"Oh" Rory says taken a back.

"I know it's been a ling time but please just listen."

"OK" Rory says still recovering from hearing his name for the first time in over 11 years.

"Around 2 months ago I found one of Jess' books which he wrote about 8 years ago and it was called 'Perfection'. I began to flick through it and I saw the dedication page which wrote 'for her, because she was perfect'. I figured that Jess wouldn't make up some girl to put on his book's dedication and I was curious to know who the 'her' was so I asked around and it was" Doula paused "You"

Rory swallowed hard.

"And I know that was written a long time ago but I don't think that feelings like that just disappear."

Rory couldn't speak she just nodded.

"But there is a bigger more important reason why I'm here."

"Ok, shoot." Rory said still processing.

"Nearly 2 years ago a girl walked into Truncheon books and she and Jess started dating and about 3 months ago it was announced that they are getting married."

"What?" Rory said in complete shock.

"Jess is getting married."

Rory paused. "Coffee, I need coffee." Rory said practically hyperventilating.

"OK" Doula said confused.

Rory stood up and marched across her immaculately tidy office and poured a mug of coffee.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rory asked after a large gulp.

"No, thanks my uncle says it can kill you."

Rory smiles remembering Luke's objection to their addiction and his amazing coffee.

"So what were you saying?" Rory asked still in denial about Jess' engagement.

"Jess is engaged." Doula repeated.

"OK, was that all?"

"No, there's more."

"How could there possibly be more? Has he been made president? Is she pregnant?" Rory said turning her shock into anger.

"No, I just…" Doula said sounding scared.

"I' m sorry, I'm just…really surprised" Rory said more calm.

"Continue."

"Well, after hearing about your and Jess' past I think that you should come, it's in May and I know that's only in one month but this is important."

"I can't go to the wedding"

"Why not?"

"Firstly because I wasn't invited and I don't really know how much you've heard but me and Jess didn't exactly end well and I haven't seen him since before you were even born, that's a long time and a lot has changed."

"Just because you weren't invited doesn't mean he doesn't want you there."

"How do you know?"

"Because he cares for you and when you get married everyone you care for should be there."

"Correction-he _cared_ for me; we haven't seen each other in a very long time."

"Then it'll be a nice surprise."

"Doula, does your Mom know where you are?" Rory asked wanting to change the subject.

"She thinks I'm watching a musical with the rest of my class which isn't technically a lie, considering that the theatre is just across the street."

"Why are you here Doula?" Rory said sighing.

"I already told you, to tell you about Jess' wedding. Oh, here's an invitation I smuggled out for you and you don't have to R.S.V.P just come."

"I don't know." Rory says taking the invitation and staring at the lettering.

You are invited to the marriage

Of

Amy Barlow

And Jess Mariano

My 15th

2pm onwards.

Now she was reading it the news became real to Rory and the penny finally dropped, Jess is getting married.

"Rory I know that I don't know you all that well, and I don't know all that happened between you and Jess but from what I heard it sounds like you owe him."

Rory looked up from the invitation and into Doula's eyes; they were a muddy brown, like chocolate, like Jess' eyes.

Doula continued, "Just come to the wedding he deserves that at least."

Doula waited for a response from Rory but when she realised that Rory was in too much shock to talk, Doula continued speaking.

"If he means, or meant anything to you then you should come and he'll be happy to see you."

"How do you know, if he really wanted me there he'd have invited me." Rory said trying to think of a good excuse not to go because to her the idea of seeing Jess again was terrifying.

"I guess he was just scared, and if I'm not mistaken so are you."

Rory knew this girl was just trying to bush her buttons to make her go but Rory could feel herself giving in slightly.

"Look, don't make a decision now, please just think about it. And not because I asked you to, but do it for Jess, please I'm his little sister and he's been a great brother and I just want him to be happy and it seems like he was happiest when with you. Please just for Jess." Doula said standing up.

"Ok, I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises." Rory said standing up too.

"Thank you." Doula said stretching her arm, which Rory shook.

"It was nice meeting you Doula."

"You too Rory."

"Goodbye and thanks."

"Oh, before I go here's his book 'Perfection'" Doula said handing her a plain white book with the title in bold black lettering.

"Thanks."

"Bye Rory, I'll see you at the wedding." Doula said smiling and heading for the door but Rory's voice stopped her.

"How do you know I'll be there?" Rory asked.

Doula turned round and said with a small smile "Because it's for Jess."

And with that Doula left leaving Rory standing in her office in total shock. She was still digesting the fact that Jess was getting married.

_Her _Jess was getting married. But he wasn't _her _Jess anymore.

**AN: Thanks for reading please review if you love it or if you hate it. **_**Constructive **_**criticism is welcome. If I get enough reviews I'll write another chapter, I have some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow I've never gotten so many reviews for my first chapter of a story!! Thanks for all the reviews and here is my 2****nd**** chapter because now that Gilmore Girls has ended on our TV screens we must keep writing!! Sorry about this chapter it's just a filler, the real drama will come soon though! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: If only I did things would be so different.**

Rory finished his book 'perfection' for the 5th time, closed it shut and lay down on her couch.

Every time she read it she had 10 other points to add to her pro-con list which was deciding if she would go to his wedding. After half an hour of staring at the list weighing up the pros and cons she decided to call in some reinforcements.

"Hello"

"Hey Lane"

"Rory! How are you?" Lane said excited.

"I'm…OK. How are you?"

"I'm good"

"How are the boys?"

"Oh they're good a little loud; they've taken up musical instruments."

"Really?" Rory said smiling a little.

"Yeah drums and guitar"

"Wow"

"Yeah I know."

"So how's Hep Alien?"

"Gil is retiring."

"No way!" Rory said shocked.

"Yeah we're auditioning."

"I hope it goes well."

"Yeah me too, Dave was amazing but Gil was incredible."

"I know what you mean. Hey have you heard from him at all? Dave I mean."

"Yeah actually he called about two weeks ago."

"Oh my gosh what did he say?"

"He said he's gonna be in town for a while in about two months."

"You know Lane you could ask him if he's in a band at the moment."

"But wouldn't it be a bit weird having him in the band again?"

"Kinda, but it'd be the original group back together."

"OK I'll talk to him."

"Good but tell me when he comes I haven't seen him in years."

"OK Rory." Lane paused "Hey you may think I didn't notice but when I asked you how you were you paused so spill what's up?"

"Lane you know me too well."

"Yeah I do so tell me what's going on?"

"Doula came into my office at the paper about 3 days ago."

"No!"

"Yes"

"Oh my god what did she say?"

"Be prepared Lane"

"Why?"

"Trust me Lane just sit down or something."

"Ok, what did she say?"

"Jess is getting married and she wants me to come because 8 years ago he wrote a book about me." Rory said in one breath.

" Woah REWIND!"

"She wants me to go to Jess' wedding."

"Oh my God, wow."

"I know and I haven't seen him in over 11 years."

"Wow, I saw him about a year ago actually."

"What happened?"

"He walked out of the bookstore and into Luke's, it was weird."

"How is that weird?" Rory asked confused.

"He was with a girl, didn't I mention that?"

"Uh, no!" Rory said grinning.

"Well he was."

"What girl?"

"I dunno she had golden brown hair, green eyes, she was quite tall and was flicking through 'The Old Man and The Sea'."

"Ernest only has lovely things to say about you." Rory whispered.

"What?" Lane asked.

"Nothing and the girl was Amy Barlow."

"Who?"

"His bride."

"Wow Jess has a bride." Lane said as if it was the weirdest thing ever and to be fair anyone who knew 17 year old Jess would have thought that Jess married was a total oxy moron.

"I know it's strange. So do you think I should go?"

"I dunno, but I think I know who could help you."

"Who?"

"Lorelai"

"Lane, I can't talk to her about Jess."

"Rory you're 32."

"I know but I can't"

"Well you could complain that she never told you about the wedding, that's an excuse."

"I guess."

"Ok call me once you've made you decision."

"I promise."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye."

They both hang up and Rory's fingers hovered over the keys of the phone contemplating calling her mother.

"Hello" Luke said answering the phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Rory, hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. Things are a little odd but I'm good."

"Good, I'm glad you're good." Luke said smiling.

"Thanks. How are you?"

"Perfectly fine everything's good here."

"Good. And how's Josh?" **(AN: Josh is Luke and Lorelai's kid and I thought that Rory would call Luke 'Dad' just because of who she is and who he is.)**

"He's great, a little mischievous but great."

"Oh that's good how's April?"

"She's good she really likes medical school."

"Oh great and how do April and Josh get along? Because last time April and I were there he was rather brutal towards her."

"Well 8 year olds are very picky, but I think she's grown on him."

"Good."

"So I guess you wanna talk to your Mom."

"Yeah thanks."

"Ok I'll go find her." Luke replied walking upstairs to find Lorelai lying in her bed reading a magazine.

"Here she is I'll pass you over."

"Thanks Dad."

"See ya Rory." Luke said passing the phone to Lorelai.

"Hey offspring." Lorelai said in her usual cheery tone.

"Hey Mom."

"How you doing?"

"Confused"

"Aw honey how come?"

"I had an unusual visit the other day."

"From who?" Lorelai asked sitting up intrigued.

"Doula"

"Really, why?"

Rory took a deep breath.

"Jess is getting married."

"Oh really?" Lorelai said faking surprise.

"Ha I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You already knew about the wedding." Rory said irritated.

"Darn, how could you tell?"

"Mom your fake surprise voice is crap."

"True, and of course I knew about the wedding I'm married to his uncle!"

"But how come you didn't tell me?" Rory said hurt.

"It's none of my business Rory, if he wanted you to know he would have told you himself."

"That's what I told Doula but she wants me to go to the wedding."

"Are you gonna go?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"That's why I called you, I don't know what to do, and even my pro-con lists aren't helping."

"Wow this is serious."

"Yeah"

"Honey I can't make your decisions for you anymore."

"I know but I just have no idea what to do."

"You'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

"So do you wanna go?"

"It'd be kinda awkward you know. And the Jess situation has never been simple."

"Just do what you wanna do." 

"yeah" Rory paused "What would you do if you were me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah"

"I'd go to the wedding."

"OK"

"Good Luck with your decision making and if you do decide to go you can borrow a dress"

"Thanks Mom" Rory said smiling a little.

They both hung up and Rory sighed lying down on her bed.

She didn't wanna tell her Mom but she really wanted to see Jess but that didn't change the fact that she was terrified of seeing him, especially after their last meeting.

Like she said things with Jess are never simple.

**AN: Ok so that's the second chapter, it's not very dramatic but the next chapter will be and if I get as much reviews for this chapter as I did for the last that next chapter will come much sooner!! Please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far keep it up and review if you love it or if you hate it!

Disclaimer: All I own is Amy Barlow.

* * *

'What am I doing here?' Rory asked herself for the twentieth time as she stood outside the church having previously smiled at the irony of jess getting married in a church. Taking a deep breath and thinking 'I've already driven half way here and back three times but I'm here now, I've made it this far it's too late to go back now' She walked in through the big wooden doors and saw hundreds of people standing/sitting around the church hall. After recognising a few people including Luke, April, Liz, TJ and surprisingly her Mom (whom she assumed was Luke's date for the wedding considering they were married!) she decided she would just slip round the back until the ceremony started so as to avoid awkward questions like 'Oh Rory what are you doing here?' or 'oh goodness I didn't know you were coming, were you invited?'.

* * *

Splashing water over her face Rory thought 'Why am I so nervous about this? After all I rejected him' but Rory didn't want to search into the depths of her heart and mind to find out the answer in fear of what it could reveal. So she dried her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror of the toilets in the back of the church and touched up her make-up quickly.

Rory jumped as the door opened and a girl with golden brown hair and emerald eyes walked in. She was wearing sweats and a veil. Assuming this was the bride Rory outstretched her hand introducing herself.

'Oh you're Rory. I've heard loads about you.' The girl said cheerfully and shaking Rory's hand

'Really, from who?' Rory asked curiously.

'Luke and Lorelai of course.' Amy replied.

'You know my Mom?' Rory asked confused.

'Yeah, Lorelai's great, well of course you know that, I'm so happy she's going to be my step-aunt in law which would make you my step-cousin in law.'

'Uh, yeah I guess so.' Rory replied thinking 'That's odd Jess and my Mom never got along and this girl seems to love my Mom'.

'Oh sorry, I'm so rude for not introducing myself, I'm Amy the bride.'

'I figured' Rory replied suddenly going into monosyllabic Jess mode. Deciding to talk in full sentences Rory said 'so what do you do?'

'I'm an artist, that's how I met Jess; I was trying to get Truncheon to display my work.'

'Oh cool'

'Yeah it is kind of cool. So I hear you work for that New York Times.'

'Yeah.'

'wow that must be amazing'

'It is, it's kind of crazy but still amazing!'

'Sound like you really love it'

'I do.' Rory said smiling genuinely for the first time since she saw where Jess was getting married.

'So this may be a little forward but I was wondering how you and Jess met because your name is kind of taboo around Jess.'

'Oh.' Rory said frowning.

'I'm sorry that came out wrong, I'm just curious as to why it's so taboo.'

'Oh it's OK, me and Jess just had a bad ending, or endings.'

'Right' Amy said in a tone that screamed 'Tell me more'

'See me and Jess met when he moved to Stars Hollow to live with Luke and we became what I suppose an outsider would call friends.'

'Why would only an outsider call you friends?'

'Well because on the inside we were more than friends.' Rory said slightly uncomfortable recalling her and Jess' past.

'And I thought you guys dated.'

'Yeah not for long though'

'Why, what happened?'

'Jess moved to California and I know this sounds rude but I promise you it's not it's just that this is a long story that spans over about 6 years and I really don't like telling it so here's the reader's digest version we didn't exactly end up on friendly terms and his sister invited me here and I decided to come because I cared for Jess and his sister is a really good persuader and 'Perfection' is a damn good book.' Rory said agitated and out of breath.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked I'm so retarded.'

'Don't worry about it I'm just too tired that's all.'

'Ok well it was nice meeting you.'

'Yeah you too, Jess is a lucky guy.' Rory said really meaning it and thinking 'he deserves someone as nice as her especially after everything that had happened to him'

'Thank you.'

'So I'll see you around.'

'Yeah'

'Oh and congratulations'

'Thank you' Amy said and went into a cubicle just as Rory walked out.

Rory turned the corner and walked down the hall that lead back to the main hall.

A door to the left in front of her and out of it came a tall handsome man with dark features and a wearing a tux. It took Rory about 10 seconds to figure out that it was Jess standing before her however it only took Jess 5 seconds to recognise Rory, those piercing blue eyes just screamed 'Gilmore'

Summoning up the courage to make a sound Rory whispered

'Dodger'

AN: Ok so I know that was a really bad chapter but I'm ill and tired and I have homework so just bear with me the real conversation comes later. Please review and I will update quicker. breaks into song we all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine. Sorry I just got an iPod and that's a funny song! Lol!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok so I'm sorry for the wait. I wrote this while I was ill so it may not be as good as it could be but I just couldn't stop writing so I decided just to go with it otherwise it'll be ages before I'll be able to update again. As usual please review and try not to fall asleep while you're reading –it's quite a long chapter (for me) and not amazing but anyway that's just my opinion and I'm babbling so just R&R please!

Disclaimer: Seriously get real; I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

Starts from where it left off...

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, you look nice." She said gesturing to the tux.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Rory said pulling an invitation out of her purse which also contained Jess' present and a copy of Howl.

"What?" he said pretending he misheard her because he was so confused.

"I was invited." Rory repeated sincerely and handed him the invitation.

He opened it and shrugged giving up on trying to guess how she got the invitation.

"But Amy doesn't know you, I didn't let Luke near the wedding plans in case he let them near Lorelai who would mess up the seating chart and put Jimmy next to Liz or something and I didn't..." He stopped not wanting to admit that he decided against inviting his first love and inspiration for everything.

"Yeah that's right Jess, you didn't."

"Rory I..."

"Why not?"

"I just..."

"You could have at least considered me."

"I did."

"Well what happened?"

"I got a reality check Rory!"

"What?"

"Think about it Ror, inviting you would have been a recipe for disaster. The last time we were in the same place at the same time things didn't go so good."

"That was 11 years ago Jess." Rory replied nearly shouting now.

"Well look at us now things are exactly the same. Face it Rory, Hemmingway and Rand just can't mix." Jess said also raising his voice slightly.

Rory however just stood there speechless, in complete shock of what he said and her face grew to an uncontrollable look of hurt, and Jess, after calming down, saw that look of hurt and said "no Rory, that came out wrong."

"No, you were right we're just one big bad chemical reaction that always blows up the entire lab." Rory said with still a hint of pain.

"Sorry." Jess whispered.

"No Jess, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about Philadelphia, I'm sorry about Logan, I'm sorry about ignoring that 1 of me that wanted to say yes when you asked me to run away with you and I'm sorry that I came here... I should just go."

Jess took a deep breath. "Don't go."

"Why not?"

" Because I want you to stay!"

Rory paused considering what he meant by this. But after a while she decided that he really meant it and that perhaps it was worth sticking around for a while.

"Fine." She said slightly reluctantly.

"OK." Jess said smiling slightly and nodding.

"I brought you a present" Rory said cheering up a little and pulling a rectangular gift wrapped in brown paper tied with blue ribbon from her purse.

"You didn't have to." Jess said going into his modest mode as he took the gift from her.

"Yeah but it was the least I could do considering you little sister invited me."

"What?!"

"Nothing." Rory answered with a small, very small smile.

Jess shrugged and opened it to see his first book 'The Sub sect'

"Sorry to ruin it, but I've already read it!" Jess said with a smirk as if he was 17.

"Oh ha, ha," Rory said sarcastically. "Just open it."

"Fine." He replied opening it at a random page, and to his surprise found the margins spilling with notes, he flicked through the whole book and saw that every page was covered with margin notes. He looked up and met her eyes and smiled a genuine smile.

"I figured after all those years of you writing in my books that I should return the favour." She said with a smile that matched his.

They stood there for a few moments that seemed like hours just staring into each other's eyes thinking about their past and how they have changed over the years, but right now they both felt 17 again. But a call from down the corridor woke them up from their daze of reminiscing.

"Make sure you're ready Jess, you can't write yourself out of this one." Matthew called with a smirk and turned back round leaving Rory and Jess alone in the corridor again.

"Rory..." Jess said wanting to break the silence.

"You know when Doula walked into my office a month ago the last thing I expected her to say was that Jess was getting married." Rory said after Matthew brought her back to the reality of the situation. "I mean 'Jess married' is a total oxymoron it's unbelievable. Who would have thought Jess Mariano is getting married?" Rory said obviously feeling stressed. Jess, recognising her going into one of her rants, stayed silent letting her continue.

"It's just another huge sign to me that I'm still not married, because Lane got married about a week after I was a jerk in Philadelphia, Paris got married about 9 years ago, Paris as in complete psycho Paris, my Mom, the 'can't make a real commitment queen' got married around 8 years ago to the total hermit that is your uncle Luke and if that wasn't proof enough now Jess Mariano, the James Dean rebel without a cause clone who helped me get my life back on track 11 years ago is getting married."

At this point Jess wasn't silent because he was allowing her to continue but because she was clearly having a breakdown and he had no idea how to comfort her.

"I'm 32 for God's sake, my mom had a kid in high school when she was 32, now I'm not saying that I wanted to be having a kid at 16 but I'm just saying that I want kids, and I wanna be married, I could be married right now, because 10 years ago Logan proposed. That's right ladies and gentlemen I turned down a Huntzberger and it's not like I regret that or anything I just could be married right now, I want to get married. But when all is said and done those girls in the coffee room at The Times are right. The coffee room girls are full of gossip, they're like a younger version of Miss Patty, Babbette and East-side Tillie. And usually I do the sensible thing and ignore gossip because usually its complete bullshit but when it's true it's hard to ignore and it's hard not to get hurt by it. They describe me as Rory Gilmore the workaholic spinster who works 7 'til 7 then goes home to her empty apartment and sits on her half empty king size bed eating Ben and Jerry's out of the tub with a ladle while watching Casablanca. And sometimes it's 8 'til 6 and sometimes my mom is watching with me and it's not always Ben and Jerry's sometimes it's Hagen Daz and occasionally I watch The Princess Bride or the Way we Were but that's not the point, because basically they've got me pegged. But it's Ok, I don't have to get married, some people never get married, I don't need to right? Maybe marriage just isn't for me, and I like my job, I like working 7 'til 7 and you know what Casablanca is a damn good movie so I'll be fine without marriage right?!" (AN: sorry about that really long rant!) Rory said with tears now rolling down her cheeks.

Jess put his arm awkwardly on Rory's shoulder and attempted to wipe away her tears but they just kept coming.

Then Jess heard another voice from around the corner "Jess come on, we need to get started in 20 minutes and I can't do my tie." Luke yelled from the adjacent hallway.

"Jess you should go" Rory said shaking him off and began to wipe the tears herself.

"Are you sure?" He said with a caring tone that usually only Rory got to hear.

"I'll be fine honestly, I just had a sip of punch when I came in. That stuff is lethal, not as bad as Miss Patty's but still pretty bad."

"But you don't look OK" Jess said worried.

"Thanks." Rory said sarcastically. "Jess I'll be fine I promise." She said faking strength when she felt awful on the inside but Jess wasn't buying it. "Please Jess just go, go." She said weakly.

"Hey Jess?" Rory called making him turn round.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Amy's real nice, you're a lucky guy."

"Thanks."

"Congratulations." Rory said with a shaky breath. Jess nodded with a slight smile and walked away with his hands in his pockets and the present from her in his left back pocket.

As he turned round the corner Rory let the tears fall again and she slid down to the floor letting her sorrow take over.

She took Howl out of her purse and began to read the scrawled notes in the margins, after all the years of good and bad between them, she realised that he really did love her from the start but now he loves another girl.

AN: PHEW!! I finished that took like 45 minutes and I'm a fast at typing anyway...I congratulate you for staying awake through the story now if you could just do me one favour-REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Ok guys now I know that I haven't updated this in like a whole year but I'm back in business and if anyone wants to read then please do and don't forget a review. Sorry it took so long- it's just been a busy year. Please let me know if you have any thoughts on the story or whatever. **_

_**Previously: **__**She took Howl out of her purse and began to read the scrawled notes in the margins, after all the years of good and bad between them, she realised that he really did love her from the start but now he loves another girl.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dudes, I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on. **_

_Jess_

_Gulp._

"_You can't turn back now, you've spent too long getting over her, and reassuring Amy that you're over her, you can't just throw that all away. _

_She broke your heart before, you broke hers too, and what if that happened again? You'd never recover."_

_He tried to reassure himself, keep himself looking straight ahead. "Don't look back" he kept saying to himself. Despite the fact that most of him didn't want to turn around there was still that 17 year old voice telling him that she was everything. _

_But now Amy __**is **__everything. _

_-_

"_I'm so proud of you, you've come so far" Luke said as he patted Jess on the shoulder. But Jess wasn't listening he was focusing on the beautiful woman walking down the aisle to meet him._

_He never understood how Amy put up with all his crap. When she met him he was still torn-up about Rory, it was just after Luke and Lorelai got married and that wedding while beautiful was incredibly awkward for Jess and Rory. But despite everything he put her through Amy loved Jess so much._

_Amy_

_He loves me._

_I know he loves me. And yet..._

_All these years I've felt unsatisfactory, second best, a substitute. _

_Not quite good enough. _

_I know that I can never fill the gaping hole she left in his heart but that's ok – isn't it?_

_I know she's here, that has to be her, and I can't help but wonder if she still loves him. I know she's the one from the book, the one he was all screwed up about, the one that kept him up at night for so long. The strange thing is she seems like a really nice girl, we could have even been friends if it wasn't for the situation. _

_I know that I can never fill the gaping hole she left in his heart but that's ok – isn't it?_

_-_

_Rory_

_I thought I could watch him do this, marry someone else, but I can't, I have to go, I just hope my Mum doesn't see me leave. God, why is my mum here? She never got along with Jess. I mean I know he was at her wedding, and sure she's married to his uncle but whatever. _

_I can't think straight I have to get out of here. _

_Oh, no he's seen me, he's staring straight at me as I try to force my feet out the door, just a few more steps. _

_But his eyes are burning into me..._

_-_

"_Go."_

"_What?" Jess asked Amy bewilderedly just when they were supposed to be saying their vows._

"_I can see it in your eyes Jess, just go, I know you want to, you know you want to, and we both knew all along that you couldn't really go through with this" _

_Jess' eyebrows curled into a pensive, decisive shape. _

"_Go on Jess, I'll be fine. Just go"_

"_Amy I –"_

"_Go Jess. Just go"_

"_Thank you" Jess whispered breathless._

_And he ran, straight down the aisle, she'd gone out the door now, but he just kept running, ignoring the disturbed crowds, after all these years maybe, just maybe, this time he'll catch up with her in time._

_-_

_Lorelai_

"_What's going on, where's he gone now?" _

"_I..." Luke tried but failed._

"_What's happening Luke? Just tell me." She persisted._

"_I think I saw Rory...and I think he saw her too." Luke said failing to make eye contact._

"_Oh my gosh... poor Amy." Lorelai said knowing what that meant for Amy. _

_-_

"_Rory." Jess called out of breath and desperate for her touch._

"_Jess?" Rory replied as she turned to face him not believing her ears._

_He smiled, that smile, her smile, a smile that reached his eyes and made his whole face radiate, and made her knees go all weak and wobbly like she was 17 again._

"_You came for me" She said barely managing to speak._

"_How could I not? It's you Rory, it's always been you, you know that."_

"_But what about..." She couldn't even say Amy's name. "What if it's just like it was before? What if.."_

"_I won't ever hurt you again Rory Gilmore. I promise." _

"_But.."_

"_Stop protesting Rory, you know this is right, stop being scared. Don't you remember watching 'The Princess Bride' with me?"_

"_Death can't stop true love" She whispered._

"_Yeah, and in this case no one even died" A smirk crept across his face, a smirk like from the old days. "I love you."_

_Rory looked into his eyes. "You're not running away."_

"_Never. And for the record, that time I didn't run, I walked...quickly"_

_She couldn't help but laugh. She loved that he made her laugh. In fact she loved everything about him._

"_I love you too."_

_**AN: So that's it for now. Cheesy I know but whatever. Please review! Thanks. And maybe they'll be another instalment later!**_


End file.
